Always Been The Hero
by Wrapped
Summary: "There was a time in my life when I believed that I knew who I was, what I liked, whom I liked and what I wanted." While trying to find himself will he find love also? Squrinoa Read & Review
1. Hyne

**Always Been The Hero

**

**

_December Fourth, Two Thousand Two_

**: Just a little story I wrote… I'm elaborating on it, and definitely will be writing more. 

_My one regret in life is that I am not someone else._

Woody Allen 

________________________________________

**I**: Hyne

There was a time in my life when I believed that I knew who I was, what I liked, whom I liked and what I wanted. I was confident with that. I used to walk around with the gunblade attached to my belt, smirking at the enemy, Seifer. I knew who I was. Hell, I was Squall Leonhart, the best of the best, and the brilliant commander of Balamb. 

The girls liked who I was. They used to be holding onto my left arm, with another girl on my right. I was the best. I had it all. So did he, I remembered when we used to face each other in combat, no matter how hard we tried, neither of us won.

Then…

I opened my eyes, realized something was going on.  How could I not match the strength of Seifer's? I was in fact the best but so was he and ever since that one snowy evening I realized something else… I've been lied to my whole entire life.


	2. Perceive

**Always Been The Hero**

**_December Fourth, Two Thousand Two_**_: Chapter two!_

_We are what we repeatedly do._

**_Aristotle_**

**____________________________________________**

**II: **Perceive

He kicked at the snow, letting the snowflakes land on his nose. He smiled, uneasily. He was tired of faking smiles and faking that he knew when he didn't. He hated not knowing, he barely knew who he was. He stared down at his tag that was attached to his uniform: Commander Wheatherworth. That wasn't his name… at least he knew that for sure.

That was the only thing he knew. All his life, he thought he knew who his family were, Mr. And Mrs. Wheatherworths, of course, that was before he stumbled upon his personal files. He remembered shaking as he held the files to his eyes, trying to see through the tears that were blurring his vision. He remembered the way his body tightened as he realized his last name was not really Squall Wheatherworth. He wasn't a Wheatherworth but a Leonhart. 

He didn't even bother looking up the Leonharts, if they really wanted him they would have tried to find him. It was a waste of time, trying to look for people who could probably care less if he disappeared from the face of the earth. How could he live being lied to his whole entire life?

Everything he thought he knew didn't even existed. It was like he dreamed of his perfect life and woke up in this hellhole nightmare. He knew he should be pretty glad the Wheatherworths weren't his _real_ family; they were too gay and joyous. They believed that every moment they were awake was a blessing while Squall wanted to jump off the roof and kill himself. 

He took a deep breath as he faced his opponent, Seifer. Seifer's smirk was too quirky, every moment Seifer stared at Squall with his cold green eyes, the more Squall wanted to scratch Seifer's eyeballs out.

"You don't look too happy to be here." Seifer's dry voice carried across the battlefield.

"No, I don't." Squall replied rolling his eyes, "Let's get this over with."  
  


"I thought you have been dreaming of this fight for a month!" He yelled.

Squall slouched as he pulled out his gunblade. He guessed he should have pretended that he was happy to be there, fighting his only enemy but why should he pretend? His heart obviously wasn't in the fight, so most likely Squall wouldn't be returning back to the dorms in one piece. 

"That was a month ago." Squall said, "Now there's something more important that's been on my mind."

"And what is that?" Seifer snarled, obviously offended.

"Who I am." Squall sighed, "You'll never understand, Seifer. You never had a family. You never thought you were something you were not. Have you, Seifer?"

Seifer dropped to the ground, defeated. There would never be fight between them, not since Squall's heart wasn't into it. If it had been any different… Seifer sighed, placing his gunblade beside his body.

"Of course I have." Seifer chirped.

"Listen buddy!" Squall snapped, "I never asked for your goddamn opinion and I don't want or need your goddamn pity!"

"Have you ever wondered why we're so alike?" Seifer asked, "I mean, we're just so identical. Not in looks but in everything else."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Squall yelled walking away.

"We can always find the truth, Squall!" Seifer yelled after him.

He didn't even see her coming. He just ran into her, sending her flying across the floor. His thoughts were not even collective; he didn't even feel like he was walking. Everything made no sense, and the only thing he knew was that he had to get away from the Garden. It could reveal the truth, tell him who the hell he was, but could destroy him.

"Commander Wheatherworth?" 

"That's not my name, Rinoa." Squall stopped but still not facing her.

"Okay, Squall." Rinoa said.

"That's probably not my name either." 

"What kind of sick joke are you playing?" Rinoa questioned.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Squall asked, "My last name is not Wheatherworth. I never have been one in fact. I'm a Leonhart, whose last name is Leonhart, anyways?"

Rinoa tapped on his shoulder as he briskly turned around. He seemed to glare, she tries to catch his glaze but it shifted each moment she looked into it.

"Squall, you're not the only one that doesn't know who their parents are." Rinoa said softly.

"But they weren't lied to their whole entire lives." Squall snapped, "Things like this reminds me that it's best to be alone."

He walked off. He thought he knew and each day he opened his eyes since the day he ran across his files, he remembered that he couldn't trust anyone even the people he thought he loved the most.


End file.
